


yellow

by qrangr



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Steamy Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrangr/pseuds/qrangr
Summary: never before had he considered having a favorite color, but that was before he saw you covered in the color yellow.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hufflepuff Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

> i’m really sorry in advance if some of the details don’t line up with you personally. I tend to throw in little things about me so I’m sorry if that bothers anyone x

Summer evenings, when the sky burned magnificently with the warmest of hues bleeding into one another, was your favorite time to pull out a brush and canvas. You loved the smell of the liquid colors on the wooden palette and the way the bristles of the brush sounded against the canvas as you worked. The particular activity brought an overwhelming aura of tranquility; it was like your brain switched off and reality became a very distant memory. You always had painting to rely on, to drown yourself in, if life became a little too much — which was quite often since it was your seventh year and N.E.W.T’s were very quickly approaching.

The weekend had come around after a long week and you resided in the courtyard, your art materials placed around you in precise locations, to bask in the precious free time. The sun had begun to set and you wanted to capture its beauty as perfectly as possible before it disappeared, being replaced by a glowing moon and star dust. You dipped into a small mixture of yellow and orange and _oh_ - _so_ - _carefully_ danced the bristles along the once clean canvas. The way your hand moved and wrist flicked was effortless, pristine, and yet you failed to take note of the awestruck glances of pupils lingering in the courtyard. You were in your own little world — just the way you had wanted to be. 

No, you were _so_ enthralled in the yellows, reds, oranges, and pinks in the sky that you failed to see Draco Malfoy. His eyes were glued to the side of your beautiful face as he strode closer with each step. His lips flickered a tad bit upwards as he drank in the Hufflepuff tee that he knew was much too big, so you had tied it into a knot in the front. Your toes were painted a baby blue, wiggling free in the blades of grass, and a pair of black high-tops lie off to the side — your favorite shoes in the entirety of the universe. Baby hairs tickled the back of your neck from having fallen free of the bun atop your head and Draco felt a twinge in his chest as you swiped stray strands away, streaking your y/h/c locks with yellow. 

_Merlin_ , Draco swore he’d never become soft because of a girl but _he had_. He was in much too deep to back out and frankly, he didn’t want to. 

Draco knew you’d protest against his form of greeting, but he couldn’t stop himself from stooping over and pressing a kiss to your temple. The sweet gesture startled you and your dominant hand that held the paint brush jerked, placing a certain color in an unwanted spot. You felt your lips pull downwards, pouting as your neck craned upwards at your boyfriend; he felt a bit bad for messing you up, but you looked far too cute when you pouted so he actually didn’t mind it too much. 

He lowered his body to the grass beside you and swiped his thumb along your protruded bottom lip. “Quit pouting, darling,” He chided gently. Your glossy, pink lips looked far too tantalizing as you kept up the childish act and his desire to kiss you senseless rose; he would’ve happily indulged himself in your lips, but your shy Hufflepuff ways would object with all the lurking eyes of students in the vicinity. “Makes me want to bruise your pretty little lips.”

A red, hot blush seared your cheeks and hastily you turned back towards the painting, but his smug smirk made you want to hit him round’ the head. Instead, you focused on dipping your brush into the cup of water beside you, swirling it until the clear liquid transformed into a red-orange. “Stop looking at me like that or I’ll smack you, Malfoy,” You managed to bite back with a bit of gathered confidence — despite the embarrassing tint that remained in your face.

Chuckling, Draco tried to keep his lips from curling into a smile as he watched you attempting to hide from him. “Hm,” He hummed, clearly amused. “Is that so?”

An idea planted itself in your mind, a mischievous grin forming on your mouth. In the blink of an eye, you had dunked your index finger in a cobalt blue paint and swiped it along on his cheek. The strikingly dark color was stark on his pale skin and you leaned back as you laughed jubilantly, admiring your work appreciatively. Draco, however, was less than pleased by your mischievous act and you watched—quite amusedly, much to his distaste—as his expression went through several displays of emotion. At last, he settled upon a look of surprise, but a twinkling of amusement shone in his blue-grey irises.

Slyly and ever so swiftly, Draco dunked his thumb into the richly hued yellow paint. “So that’s how my girl wants to play, huh,” He crooned and although he was quick, you were quicker; his digit shot towards your face, but you caught his bare forearm in your paint-splattered hand and smeared even more colors on his skin unknowingly.

The tips of your fingers turned white from the tight hold on his arm and you released a small burst of laughter as you struggled to hold him back. Draco wore a rare smile that made him appear as if he were beaming and you focused on his striking face through squinted eyes from laughing. Subconsciously, your grip loosened as your sole attention lingered on his face; you tried to soak up the image of him being so freely himself that you hardly cared when he finally managed to swipe the pigmented yellow paint onto your cheeks. 

Sliding a hand up to the back of his neck, you pulled his warm lips down onto yours in an instant. Draco toppled forward from the abrupt nature of your movements, but managed to catch himself on his left forearm as his bare skin met the soft material of the blanket on the ground. Lips moving feverently, a low growl rumbled through his chest at the feeling of your frame beneath him and he found his free hand sliding to your throat. The tips of his fingers rested just beneath your jaw bone, his forearm lying in the valley between your breasts. His actions elicited a soft whine from you against his mouth and the sound made Draco tear his lips from yours, a wet pop emitting in result. 

He remained hovered over you, one forearm beside your head and the other hand still gently grasping your throat. With your flushed cheeks, heaving chest, and the pounding of your pulse under his middle finger, Draco couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his face. There was nothing he adored more than seeing the blatant effect he had on you; it set his body on fire, burning from the inside to the outside. 

“I like this side of you, sweet girl,” Draco hummed lowly whilst he brought his hand from your throat to glide his thumb along your slick lips. 

A switch went off in your innocent head and instantaneously you had pulled your body from lying down to a sitting position. A blush pink coated your skin as you busied yourself with cleaning the colors from the brushes bristles. You were too bashful and embarrassed to glance around the courtyard to see if anyone had seen the intimate exchange. In all honesty, you’d rather not know and live in naivety. Yes, in your mind, no one had seen and that set your nerves a bit more at ease. 

While you focused your whole attention on your task at hand, Draco took the time to admire his better half. Your hair was terribly, god-awfully messy and strands of it had attached themselves to the paint on your cheeks. Under the yellow hue your skin contrasted greatly in its bright red state and suddenly he was drowning in that color. It surrounded you, was apart of you and it looked so beautiful on you. _God_ , you were so beautiful in the color yellow. 

Draco never had a favorite color. He had always thought it to be incredibly mundane and quite silly to have one. To him, they were just colors - insignificant, little colors. 

He slid his digits along his bottom lip, blue-grey irises steady on yours as you’d finally looked at him. Pink cheeks, yellow streaked locks of hair, and a ratty t-shirt with a yellow Hufflepuff logo that you wore with pride were all the things that made Draco’s heart sing. That damn color was in everything and he swore he could live in it for the rest of his life. 

_Yes_ , he had decided it now. 

His favorite color was definitely _**yellow**_. 


End file.
